


Those Were Our Orders and We Followed Them

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nobody has names and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: A short one-shot of flashes of activity during Order 66 when it comes to various generations of clones, from Kamino to an unknown point of the galaxy.





	Those Were Our Orders and We Followed Them

_Somewhere on Kamino_

“Cadets? What are– I’m sorry, cadets but you need to return to your barracks– News from Coruscant–”

_Somewhere in the galaxy_

“Good evening, troopers! I’m honored to meet you! Last I heard, General Grievous was close to capture and– troopers? Is something wrong?”

_Kamino_

“A good soldier follows orders,” left each mouth in perfect harmony. As practiced over and over, blasters whined to life as they were brought up and aimed.

_Galaxy_

“A good soldier follows orders,” not quite as synchronized but still unnerving. Whirring and clacks resounded.

_Kamino_

“Stand down, cadets. Stand downI” This order however would not be followed. Order 66 superseded them all.

_Galaxy_

“Per Order 66, all Jedi have been declared traitors,” the clone commander, not so newly minted, said in a monotone. A disturbance so giant rippled through the Force. Weaker users found themselves fainting from the sheer strength of it. The Jedi, newly known as knight, stumbled then dropped to a knee. Without another word, the blasters opened up. No hesitation. Cries of anguish and sorrow left the Jedi, heard over top of the blaster fire.

_Kamino_

“As a member of the Jedi Order, sir, you have been sentenced to immediate execution,” the cadets declared.

The Jedi’s lightsaber hissed and spat to life, even as the Force began to pound at their heart and lungs and brain. “Don’t make me do this, cadets!”

The cadets opened up. The blade of light deflected some of the bolts back to their origin, taking out a handful of the cadets. But no one stopped. No one bothered to follow the guidelines of their trainers to at least pull a wounded comrade into safety.

_Galaxy_

The dust cleared in good time. The Jedi lied sprawled face first on the floor, dead. As if it was simply routine, the troopers cleaned up and rid themselves of the body. And they knew that it was far more than just one Jedi who had been killed for treason.

_Kamino_

“Cadets, no!” the Jedi cried out again, having no choice but to amputate an arm so that the rifle became unusuable by the cadet. It was too short of a reprieve. The Jedi tried to retreat and nearly ran smack into an Alpha who had practically teleported to the scene, as if drawn by the bloodshed. Like a moth to a flame. A mosquito to iron.

“You made a huge mistake, Jetii, killing so many of my brothers.”

“It was self defense! Stand down, Lieutenant!”

“You don’t command me. You never did. You said something about agreeing with the Kaminoans, that we’re a liability. Well, so are you. And I’m here to fix it.”

With the Force in such disarray, with so many deaths blinding everyone through the Force, the Jedi didn’t have enough warning to dodge the Alpha snapping his neck. Much as Jango had done to various Jedi years ago.

_Galaxy_

The clones soon found themselves set adrift in the inky black of space. They had no further orders, no initiative to make their own way through.

_Kamino_

The cadets and their guardian Alpha quickly got to work, tossing the Jedi corpse into the raging ocean to be food for the wildlife. They set about putting up more defenses, just in case other Jedi planned to raid Kamino to remove the literally growing threat of clones.

_Both_

They knew that some Jedi would go to ground, much like the Death Watch. They knew the war may be at an end but the fighting was not yet finished. But they had survived and done their duty. Good soldiers follow orders.


End file.
